


Just like home...

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Severus Snape, Doggy Style, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: I wanted to write a bottom Snape fic. Mostly just smut.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 237





	Just like home...

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

Harry couldn't believe this was actually happening. He wasn't sure how the end of the night was going to end, but he was sure it would not have led here.

*

As he thrusted into Severus, he felt like he was welcomed home. It was pure bliss. Severus was on all fours in front of him panting and grunting with every thrust. Harry gripped Severus' hips and angled for his prostate. He wanted to pleasure him. He wanted to make sure he was welcome to stay, possibly forever, because unknown to Severus he was in love with him. Severus let out a choked moan when Harry did happen to hit it. Harry smirked and made sure hit repeatedly. He thrust in harder and faster. In and out, in and out. Harry felt himself get closer to the edge of release. He wanted to make sure Severus got there first. He reached around and tugged at Severus' hard prick. It only took five real good tugs before Severus exploded over his hand with a long grunt that sounded like Harry's name. As Severus tightened around him, Harry pounded into Severus below him chasing his own orgasm. "Yes, fuck, yes, Severus!" He screamed as unloaded his hot sperm deep within Severus' channel. He stayed a moment panting into Severus' ear. He pulled out of Severus and sank down on the bed beside him.

He wasn't sure what to do now. Doubt crept into his mind. He wanted more than just this one night, but he had rushed into it without thinking just like he usually did. Dread filled him as he knew Severus would eventually kick him out. He was trying to bath in the afterglow, but he just couldn't.

He took a moment to look at Severus who had slumped to the bed after cleaning himself. Harry went and cleaned himself and set about getting dressed. He figured he would leave now before he could be thrown out.

Severus gave him a scowl. "What are you doing brat?"

Harry froze. "I-I don't know." He finally settled on the truth.

"I didn't dismiss you. You may stay. I would like this continue, if you are so inclined." Severus replied.

Harry smiled. He gave up getting dressed and climbed back into the bed with Severus. He wrapped himself around Severus and consumed to sleep.

In the morning when he opened his eyes and saw that the man he loved was still in his arms, he tightened his hold and held on for dear life. He wouldn't let go for anything. He was home now.

~FIN~


End file.
